extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Reccomendations, Ideas and Historic Fixes
This page is here to list Reccomendations, Ideas and Historic Fixes, just put a recommendation, idea or Historic Fix in bold, so that the creators of this webpage can help the developer of this mod adjust it if possible. Obviously only serious reccomendation, idea or historic fix will be taken into consideration, or it will be deleted out. In addition, ideas that have been taken will be marked down as accepted in bold and those rejected will be deleted. Idea 1: The Soissons can Become France The Soissons can form Francia and around the time the Franks approach them, they will begin having their provinces become cosmopolitan in an event. This way there is a greater chance that Francia randomly arises in a casual playthrough from before it exists. Why Should they become France? They weren't even Frankish historically, only latin (at least in government). Why France and not Francia? In the mod, in my last recollection of scrolling through the timeline, France wasn't even a state until Hughes Capet ruled Wast Francia. This really wouldn't be historically accurate, nor a possibility. Duly noted and adjusted. This is a fine point and I accept the fallacy in my logic. So I do agree on that statement. I apologize again as it almost completely contradicts the realism involved in this mod. There's no need to apologize, it's just an idea, but not one that should be implemented as it would go against historical possibility (France in 51AD). This may as well be alternate history (where Soissons reforms into Francia), but the mod developer said he'll focus on alternative historical stuff after he's done with the historical stuff first. " I'm focusing on the historical stuff first. Alternative histories can be considered after that is done." - Qwyter. So let's focus on other stuff. Recomendation 1: The mod should be split. With the mod being all in one, in one big package, there comes many cons with it: # Only up to 8 ideas groups throughout the entire timeline (51-9999) # Performance issues (the sheer amount of actives tags, history files, flags, etc.) # Only one timeline per timeline (can only go back to 51 with bugging the heck out) # Possible cause of the infamous multiplayer issues (the mod's size itself) # 32-bit Operating System incompatibility (due to size of the mod) # Only one HRE per timeline (so features like NATO, or the Warsaw pact using HRE mechanics won't be possible as it's already used in the timeline for the HRE) # Province restrictions (notice the sheer amount of provinces there are because its 51-2014, you get strait borders in tribal areas in 51, it's awkward) # Too many unused Provinces (in 51 ad, look how much empty space there is) # More to come, add to it if you'd like ;) You see? These large issues can be fixed if the mod was split, like say Roma Universalis 51- 483(death of odoacer), Islam Universalis 484-841(fall of Francia), HRE Universalis 842-Start of vanilla, Extended timeline expansion of Vanilla (vanilla is altered to be compadible iwth the next mod), Victoria Universalis 1813-9999. With it split like that, and saves from the previous mods are compatible with the next, these issues should mostly be gone. Not only that, more content can be implemented per timeline (like 8 idea groups per mod) But this may come at a price though such as: # More work may have to be done to maintain all mod parts # add to it if you'd like ;) Replies go below this line ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- What do you think of this recommendation? Do it, its a brilliant idea, try to integrate unit models with this, as you can fit 5 unit models in a playthrough you could potentially fit 40. That is a great idea, also because the vanilla game's way of thinking when it comes to military is a late-medieval/colonial/napolionic manner and that doesn't work for modern day or ancient times. So in the different parts of the mod the gamepay could be altered to fit the timeframe.